


Untitled

by wholockian151



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian151/pseuds/wholockian151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel mentions he's never danced. Dean wants to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

 

Castiel sat at the library’s table, watching Dean flip through a lore book. Kelpies. Why were kelpies in Central America? It was strange, even for all the stuff the Winchesters and him had gone through. He sighed. Dean started to hum a song quietly, and tapped his fingers on the table as he flipped through the book. Castiel stared at Dean, and watched his friend tilt his head side to side slightly to the beat he was humming. ‘What is dancing like?’ Castiel asked suddenly, pulling Dean abruptly from his reading.

Dean gave him a weird look. ‘What, there’s no dancing up in Heaven?’

Castiel thought for a moment, ‘Well of course there’s dancing, it just wasn’t a thing I would be keen to participate in with my fellow brothers and sisters. It was always for celebration, not really for pleasure though. Is it fun?’ He inquired, squinting his eyes in question. Dean stared at him, brows slightly furrowed. ‘You’ve… never danced? At all?’ Castiel shook his head. Dean stood up, closing the lore book. He raised an eyebrow at Castiel, and said, ‘Dude,’ he motioned with a hand to get up. ‘Cmon, I’m gonna teach you how to dance.’ Dean smiled at him and started towards the speakers near the farthest bookshelf.

Castiel stood up, furrowing his brows further. ‘Why are you going to teach me how to dance?’ He asked, confusion lacing his voice. Dean turned to him slightly, speaking over his shoulder as he pulled out his phone and was plugging it into the speakers.

‘Well, dancing is fun and I’m not that bad of a dancer, so why not show you one of the finer things to human culture?’ Dean replied, scrolling though the music on his phone. Castiel walked up behind him, waiting for Dean to get his choice made. Dean made a noise of ‘aha!’ and pressed play. A piano filled the room and Dean turned around, almost hitting the Angel that stood behind him. ‘Jesus, Cas. Warn someone when you’re that close,’ he smiled though, not bothering to back away. As a piano played some chords Castiel stared at Dean, who took his hand in his own, and brought his other to Cas’s waist, making Castiel put his other hand on Dean’s shoulder. Castiel kept his eyebrows furrowed, as Dean started to move. He started a one-two step, guiding them to the right and then to the left.

‘So you just move your foot in the direction we’re going, and try not to fall down. Follow my lead.’ Dean moved to the left, taking a wide-ish step, and following with his right foot, and then leaning his weight on his left foot, he brought the right foot out in another step, keeping a small rhythm stopping as the chords of the piano kept the beat. The singing started, _six on the second hand, to new years resolutions_ , and Castiel furrowed his brows even more as he tried to mimic what Dean had done. ‘Dancing is difficult.’ he concluded. Dean gave a small laugh, Castiel stared at his feet, not quite sure why he couldn’t get the step right like Dean.

 _Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost_ , Castiel grumbled as he once again missed a step, and Dean huffed a laugh, slowing down slightly so Castiel could move his feet in the right direction as the chorus filled the room. _all this time we were waiting for eachother, all this time I was waiting for you._

Castiel finally got the steps right with timing, and looked up at Dean for confirmation. Dean grinned at him, ‘Hey, there you go, good job.’ Castiel looked back at his feet, blushing slightly as he grinned involuntarily. An odd sensation was happening in his stomach as Dean grinned back at him. Maybe he was getting sick?

 _Don’t know what day it is, I had to check the paper. Don’t know the city, but it isn’t home_ , Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand holding his own and Dean squeezed back while muttering small words of praise, and they swayed around the room. the music swaying with them in a string of piano chords.

Soon the strings followed in the next chorus, the man’s voice filled the room, blending with the strings, and Castiel didn’t have to look at his feet anymore. He followed Dean’s lead as they waltzed around the room, smiling at each other as the music swirled around them. The singer and the piano and the strings went around the room, dancing with the hunter and the Angel. It followed them as they moved through the room, and as they grinned at eachother.

 _we got all this love can’t waste it on another, so I’m straight on a straight line running back to you_ , Castiel stared into the green of Dean’s eyes, noticing the crinkles around them he gets when he smiles, and Castiel just looked at Dean. His eyes, nose, freckled cheeks, mouth…

The song started to end and Dean slowed down _, straight in a straight line running back to you._ Dean stared right back into Castiel’s blue eyes, and they flickered down to his mouth. Castiel licked his lips, and leaned forward-

'So get this,' Sam walked into the library, and Dean and Cas jumped, and hastily let go of their hold on eachother, blushes creeping over their faces. Sam looked at them, confusion on face.

'Uh, were you two… dancing? Was that why One Republic was playing? I didn't take you as much of a boy band fan, Dean.' He asked, a smile slowly spreading on his face. Dean stammered out an excuse of Cas not knowing how to dance and he had nothing better to do and it just…it just happened, alright?

Sam did a small wave of his hands, and made a face. ‘Alright alright I’m sorry I interrupted, I’ll get back to the lore and you two can go back to…whatever you were doing,’ he said, heading out of the room. He called back in an afterthought, ‘If you have sex don’t be too loud,’ and with that, his footsteps echoed away, and the Angel and hunter blushed furiously.


End file.
